Blade
Blade is a Z-fighter just like Trunks. He was considered a rival for Goku and Vegeta. When Goku died, he was left upset with no one to keep up with him, he is happy with Gohan's stregth. And furious at his death. When he was young he was trained to become a great warrior. Well, all the training did work-out for his future. Now stronger, he is ready to face whatever comes at him! As one of the more vetran warriors he trains with the girls (Emerald, Garnet and Ruby) to help them reach there super saiyan forms. While he can't help them with their psychic powers. He loves to train with Seripa who can easily keep up with him, and just laughs saying "I expected less from Bardok's family?" He enjoys his sparrying sessions with Seripa because he is always inpressed that a 16 year old can match him. He loves pushing her to her limits. He finds himself very close with the young woman. He stands up for Clarrissa, Seripa's cousin, when some people go against her for marrying a woman. Super Saiyan forms Well some Z-fighters have saiyan forms, so does Blade. He is very powerful in his Last Stage. Super Saiyan He turned to Super Saiyan when he saw that all of his friends were all injured by his greatest enemy at the time, Cell. He got so angry that he turned super. After almost defeating him, Cell escaped he was trying to help Garnet who had been ambushed. Super Saiyan 2 After meeting Venus' father, the "Butcher of worlds" he reached SSJ 2. ''' '''Super Saiyan 3 After much training with Emerald and Trunks they helped him reach SSJ 3 Blade Super Saiyan.png|Blade as a super saiyan (Adult) Blade.png|Blade (Adult) Blade Super Saiyan 2.png|Blade as a super saiyan 2! (Adult) Blade Super Saiyan 3.png|Blade finally turned into a Super saiyan 3! Adult Blade Super Saiyan 4.png|Now a Super Saiyan 4! (Adult) Blade Super Saiyan 5.png|Blade's final transformation! (Adult) SuperBlade2.jpg|Super Teen Blade Blade-1.jpg|Teen Blade It took much training and the final battle but he reached it in the battle against Ragnarock. He reached it after Seripa and Trunks, before Broly. The triplets helped him fight this battle, and Lillia and Zuko. But much damage was done. WHile a full blooded saiyan he was not one of the ones to reach the final form THe outcome in the final battle is yet to be revieled. Dark,Evil, and Brutal Form Once Blade gets angry at an opponent who killed or hurt a loved one, he will turn into a raging saiyan. He skips the second and thrid form of the SSJ and goes ahead to SSJ4. He will show no mercy. DarkBlade.jpg|Dark Blade|link=The Pure evil and brutal form of Blade DarkBladeSuperSaiyan.jpg|Dark Saiyan Blade|link=Blade's Dark Super Saiyan Form DarkBladeSSJ5.jpg|Dark Blade SSJ4 |link=Blade's Dark Ultimate Form Blade's Cell Issues The reason he has a strong grudge against Cell is because he destroyed Blade's home when he was little and Cell injured Blade's friends. He will never give up to advenge his friend's defeat and home. By the way his friends aren't dead. He is shocked when Trunks gets to the second level (a level unknown to them at the time) when he and the others feel Em's ki fading. But he catches up to learn she is clinging to life, and Trunks has killed Cell, unaware, He Is happy at Cell's death, and glad he got to see it. The Androids Blade has a strong hatred against the Androids. After he heard about Gohan's death. Working with Trunks they are determind that they will destroy the Androids. Relationship Coming Soon! Abilities and Powers Trivia * His age is 18 *He never competed in a World Tournament *-He never came face to face with an android but he has heard about the damage they are doing and what they did to Gohan and the others. *-Blade had never met Tien. *-Blade never seen Goku,Vegeta, and the other's death. *-Blade has been training for at least 3 years. *When Blade is an adult, he wears Saiyan Battle Armor. *Blade's Adult Age is 33 *His two main rivals are Trunks and Seripa Category:Male Characters Category:saiyan Category:Random page